Randy295's Class List
The level cap of classes who cannot promote at all is 50 (115 for brpverse) Max LVL of base classes are 99 Max LVL of the Promoted Classes are 30 (99 for brpverse) Secondary Promotions are only available in the B&RPverse unless otherwise to how LOOOONG it's going to be Personal Classes (aka "Player"-only classes) Young Hero (Personal class of Young Mario) Deliveryman (Personal class of Sawyer) Burning Dwarf Prince (Personal class of """/K) Prince (Personal class of Kentaro) Jester Promoted Personal Classes Promotion 1 Starlight Hero (Promotion of White Mages. Dominic only though) Renegade (Promotion of Prince) Grand Prince (Promotion of Prince) Royal Jester (Promotion of Jester) Promotion 2 Base Classes Swordsman Mage Anima Mage (Fire/Ice/Wind/Electric) Nature Mage (Grass/Earth/Water) Space Mage Light Mage Dark Mage Mind Mage Nuclear Mage Dragon Mage Archer Thief White Mage Troubadour Ninja Pirate Buccaneer Harpooner Musketeer Gunner Hatcheteer Raider Poison Mage Necromancer Slammer Marauder Druid Shifter Revenant Longswordsman Berserker Pikeman Ice Hound Squire (Mounted) Fletcher (Mounted) Spellsword (Mounted) Nomad (Mounted) Gypsy (Mounted) Samurai Bard (Male equivalent of Chanteuse) Chanteuse (Female equivalent of Bard) Dancer (Male equivalent of Kali - strength focused) Kali (Female equivalent of Dancer - magic focused) Pegasus Rider (Flying) Wyvern Rider (Flying/Draconic) Avian Rider (Flying) Sentinel (Armored) Doll Maker Scout Spy Trumpeter Merchant Fighter Beekeeper Promoted Classes Red Knight (Promotion of Swordsmen and Hatcheteers) Paladin (Promotion of Swordsmen and Squires) (Mounted) Athánatoi (Promotion of Swordsmen) Forrester (Promotion of Longswordsmen and Hatcheteers hailing from mercenary kingdoms/mercenary backgrounds) Doppelsöldner (Promotion of Longswordsmen) (Armored) Cataphract (Promotion of Longswordsmen and Marauders) (Armored/Mounted) Hero (Promotion of Marauders) Sniper (Promotion of Archer) Arbalester (Promotion of Archer) Archmage (Promotion of Mages) Anima Sage (Promotion of Anima Mages) Avenger (Promotion of Light Mage) Sinister Exile (Promotion of Light Mage) Atramancer (Promotion of Dark Mage) Taomancer (Promotion of Tao Mage) Assassin (Promotion of Thieves and Spies) Duelist (Promotion of Thieves) (Likely Swordsman, Pirates/Musketeers and or Gunners as well? :thinking:) Vulture Rider (Promotion of Thief) Trickster (Promotion of Thief) White Sage (Promotion of White Mage) Vindicator (Promotion of White Mage) Cauterizer (Promotion of White Mage) Plaguebearer (Promotion of Poison Mages) Pathopiker (Promotion of Poison Mages) Viking (Promotion of Hatcheteers) Reaver (Promotion of Necromancers and Hatcheteers) Lich (Promotion of Necromancer) Reaper (Promotion of Necromancer) Summoner (Promotion of Druid) Cowpoke (Promotion of Gunner) (Mounted) Gunslinger (Promotion of Gunner) Heavy (Promotion of Gunner) Draugr (Promotion of Revenants) Halberdier (Promotion of Pikemen) (Armored) Jouster (Promotion of Pikemen and Squires) (Mounted) Dragoon (Promotion of Pikemen) Sovereign (Promotion of Pikemen. Ebonas only) (Armored) Nuclear Sage (Promotion of Nuclear Mages) Shogun (Promotion of Samurai) Bow Knight (Promotion of Archers and Fletchers) Fistmeler (Promotion of Fletchers and Scouts) (Mounted) Sagittarii (Promotion of Nomads) (Mounted) Templar (Promotion of Spellswords, Mages, and Troubadours) (Mounted) Void Knight (Promotion of Spellswords) (Mounted) Zigano (Promotion of Gypsies) (Mounted) Blade Dancer (Promotion of Dancer) Spirit Dancer (Promotion of Dancer; focused in summoning stuff) Dark Summoner (Promotion of Kali; focused in life-stealing long ranged magical attacks, a bit of buffing, and summoning dark entities) Soul Eater (Promotion of Kali; focused in applying curses to aid allies) Guardian (Promotion of Sentinels) (Armored) Voodoo Master (Promotion of Doll Maker) Wildborn (Promotion of Scouts and Fletchers) (Mounted) Captain (Promotion of Pirates) Swashbuckler (Promotion of Pirates) Marksman (Promotion of Musketeers) Fenrir (Promotion of Ice Hounds) Raiju (Promotion of Thunder Hounds and Ice Hounds) (What am I planning with playable Raijus? :thinking:) Brutalist (Promotion of Fighters) Brawler (Promotion of Fighters) Bruiser (Promotion of Fighters. Armored) Agent (Promotion of Spies) Enemy-Only/Ally-Only Classes Raider Outlaw Nuclear Mage Hellhound Earth Golem Thunder Hound Floating Eye Lesser Fire Elemental Lesser Ice Elemental Lesser Electric Elemental Lesser Water Elemental Lesser Earth Elemental Lesser Light Elemental Lesser Dark Elemental Lesser Dragon Elemental Lesser Nature Elemental Lesser Space Elemental Lesser Psychokinetic Elemental Cyclops Gargoyle Floating Shield Possessed Sword Soldier Bowman Pupil Journeyman Blacksmith Infantry Hydra Gemnian Plasma Shooter Gemnian Flare Shooter Gemnian Infantry Gemnian Heavy Infantry (Armored) Gemnian Shocktrooper Laser Turret Enemy-Only/Ally-Only Promoted Classes Cerberus (Promotion of Hellhounds) Mage Eye (Promotion of Floating Eyes) Demonic Eye (Promotion of Floating Eyes) Blue Knight (Maybe) (Note to self: Sword-and-Lance user) Yellow Knight (Maybe) (Note to self: Axe-and-Lance user) Greater Water Elemental (Promotion of Lesser Water Elementals) Greater Dark Elemental (Promotion of Lesser Dark Elemental) Deathclops (Promotion of Cyclops) Greater Gargoyle (Promotion of Gargoyles) Bloodgoyle (Promotion of Gargoyles) Fire Dragon (Promotion of N/A) Ice Dragon (Promotion of N/A) Shock Dragon (Promotion of N/A) Water Dragon (Promotion of N/A) Skeletal Dragon (Promotion of N/A) King's Shield (Promotion of Floating Shields) King's Sword (Promotion of Possessed Swords) Lernaean Hydra (Promotion of Hydras) Fire Hydra (Promotion of Hydras) Thunder Hydra (Promotion of Hydras) Frost Hydra (Promotion of Hydras) Undead Overlord (Pormotion of N/A) Armored Titan (Promotion of Earth Golems) Crimson Titan (Promotion of N/A) Unseen/Mentioned/Undecided Moonlight Hero (???) Sunlight Hero (???) Cannoneer (Should it be a promotion of any pirate classes and/or maybe the gunner class?) Any class that would fit in the eastern world...or well, Asian-themed classes. (Kirin riders, etc. since the only foreigners to come to Wesleron from the unnamed eastern continent are other samurai, white mages, archers, etc.)Category:Classes